Para Hermione Granger
by Fergrmz
Summary: Es mi primer one shot, es un Dramione donde Harry le confiesa a Hermione un secreto que tenía ocultó y que lo ocultó hasta el día de la boda de Hermione sin embargo no soportó más y decidió escribirle en una carta, una pequeña carta para Hermione Granger.


Harry Potter el niño que vivió y que se enfrentó a Lord Voldemort caminaba por un pasillo de piedra con luz y con varias flores a su alrededor, El Niño que vivió había madurado, su cabello seguía siendo desordenado pero corto, sus facciones se volvieron finas y más masculinas, había agarrado un poco más de cuerpo y llevaba consigo un traje elegante negro con un moño y su túnica encima, traía en su bolsillo una carta blanca con el sello de sus iniciales.

Se adentró más a aquel lugar que resultó ser ni más ni menos que una iglesia muggle, alguien importante se casaba y ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger después de terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts se dedicó a estudiar Leyes Mágicas para así formar parte del Ministerio de Magia, sin embargo en su estancia en la Universidad Mágica conoció a Draco Malfoy y descubrió que Draco Malfoy era una persona hermosa en su interior que en el pasado sufrió mucho debido a su desquiciada tía y su padre, entendió que debía de darle una oportunidad, de ser su amiga, al principio fue difícil pues Draco pensaba que ella lo hacía por lástima y no porque quería, sin embargo una noche en que discutieron y cada quien sacó su furia al interior ambos se besaron, sacaron la furia, la tristeza y el estrés con ese beso que marcó sus vidas para siempre.

Draco se había vuelto un empresario muy exitoso, había cambiado sus prejuicios sobre la sangre, las apariencias de los demás y a amar a lo más hermoso que su vida le había dado, Hermione Granger. Al principio creían que Draco le había lanzado una maldición imperio o que Hermione le había dado una poderosa poción de amor, pero todos a su alrededor conocían a ese par, las risas, el romanticismo y la protección de uno hacia el otro superaban cualquier maldición o poción de amor.

Para las épocas decembrinas Draco le había propuesto a Hermione matrimonio y ella había aceptado con toda la felicidad del mundo, todos estaban felices por ambos a excepción de uno que demostraba una felicidad fingida. Harry. Draco había sospechado años atrás sobre él pero jamás le encaró a Hermione o al mismo Harry, decidió pasar el tiempo creía que era un pequeño amor pasajero de su parte y que con el tiempo se le pasaría, sin embargo no fue así. Harry había terminado relación con Ginny Weasley y vaya que Ginny Weasley era una musa de buen cuerpo, cabellos rojo como la llama y una suave y hermosa piel blanca. Los ojos de Ginny eran un hermoso y brilloso verde que atrapaban a cualquiera pero no atraparon a Harry. Él estaba enamorado de esa castaña con bucles, de sus minúsculas pecas en su rostro, de su color de ojos miel, del aroma que salía de su piel blanca ese aroma a lavanda floral, adoraba su voz, su risa y su sonrisa, admiraba sus piernas y digo sus piernas porque para ser de baja estatura Hermione tenía unas hermosas y rectas piernas al igual que una pequeña cintura, le encantaba verla en ropa ceñida a su cuerpo porque solo así daba un toque más femenino en ella, quizás eso había visto Draco de ella, quizás por eso se enamoro de ella y quizás por eso se convertiría en su esposa. Draco sin embargo no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo el mismo cabello rubio platino, sus ojos hermosos grises y su complexión era más fuerte, un poco más que Harry. Sin duda alguna seguía guapo.

En su camino a buscar a Hermione, Harry se topó con Ginny envuelta en un hermoso vestido de hombros color vino y cabello recogido, ambos no se dirigieron ninguna palabra simplemente se miraron un momento y esquivaron sus miradas, Harry siguió avanzando y Ginny había girado para ver a Harry caminar por el pasillo. También se había topado a los señores Weasley, pero antes de que ellos lo vieran se ocultó entre un pilar, de no haberlo hecho lo más probable era que Hermione ya estuviera en la puerta de la iglesia tomada del brazo de su padre. Camino libre, Harry salió de su escondite y siguió adelante, Luna pasó por su lado, traía el mismo vestido que Ginny a diferencia que ella lo traía suelto, le lanzó una sonrisa a Harry y siguió avanzando. ¿Por qué Luna hizo eso? Porque Luna había descubierto el secreto de Harry cuando se anunció el compromiso de Malfoy con Granger y había notado la molestia y la falsedad que Harry tenía en ese momento, le aseguró no decir nada pero había obligado a Harry a decirle la verdad a Hermione, para que por lo menos estuviera su mente en paz.

En ese camino se encontró a Ron de la mano de Astoria la ex prometida de Draco y remarcó ex porque cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó el compromiso que se tenía con ella desde su nacimiento se rompieron lazos, su padre no estaba muy feliz pero la sonrisa de su madre eliminaba todo rastro de molestia de su padre.

Ron le saludo con un choque de manos y Astoria solo se limitó a sonreír y fue con ellos cuando se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Dónde está Hermione?.-

– En el segundo piso Harry, date prisa porque no tardará en bajar.- le dijo Ron dandole un golpecito en el hombro y se marcho junto a su bonita novia. El camino estaba libre, Harry rompió reglas en esa iglesia y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras próximas, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, tenía miedo que ella lo abofeteará como lo hizo con Draco en 3er año, tenía miedo que ella se alejará , que le negará su amistad y le aplicará la famosa Ley de Hielo hasta que ella quisiera. Tenía miedo, estaba a dos segundos de arrepentirse, por un momento de dijo "¿Por qué si ella es feliz no puedo estarlo por ella? ¿Por qué de Draco habiendo mejores? ¿Por qué no fui valiente y le confesé todo desde un principio? " pero ya era tarde ya iba en camino hacia donde ella estaba.

Sus piernas temblaban, su corazón lo llevaba en la mano, tenía miedo y a la vez se sentía valiente, tomó aire y siguió avanzando a pasos lentos, había descubierto la puerta de dónde estaba Hermione, quería y a la vez no quería llegar a darle esa carta pero su plan era el siguiente, llegar con Hermione, darle la carta e irse lo más lejos posible de allí, pero estando a unos pasos de allí, alguien alto se puso frente a su camino, Draco Malfoy, traía un traje impecablemente lujoso, un moño negro y su cabello faltaba poco para peinarlo. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y levantó él barbilla, en señal de autoridad.

– Potter. ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

– Vine a felicitar a Hermione.-

– Lo puedes hacer después del acto religioso, ¿no crees que se verá de mal gusto que entres y salgas de la habitación de mi prometida?.-

– Es mi mejor amiga.- Draco chasqueó la lengua y le miró serio.

– ¿Qué es lo que traes en la túnica?.-

– Una carta. Una carta para Hermione.- Draco le miró de nuevo con seriedad y antes de hablar salió de la puerta Pansy quien igual que Luna y Ginny traía el mismo vestido, les sonrió a ambos y miro en especial a Harry.

– Harry, creíamos que no vendrías.- le sonrió Pansy cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

– Si yo también lo creí.-

– Harry trae una carta a Hermione, Pansy.-

– ¿Ah si? Si gustas se la puedo dar yo, Hermione tiene todo controlado y no tiene ningún espacio libre Harry, ¿quieres que se la de yo?.-

Harry dudó un minuto antes de darle la carta a Pansy, estaba muy seguro y temía que está fuera abierta por alguno de los dos pero lo dudo, bueno al menos lo dudo por Pansy porque a través del tiempo Pansy se había vuelto una amiga incondicional para Harry, a veces sentía que Pansy estaba enamorada de él por tantas atenciones que le daba pero de nuevo caía en la realidad de que el no podía corresponderle su amor. Pansy tomó su carta y la guardo en su bolsillo de mano, Harry sintió alivio cuando ella movió los labios como susurrando un conjuro. Pansy le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. A Draco no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba mirando.

– Asunto arreglado Harry.- le dijo Pansy y ella miró a Draco. – ¿A qué hora te peinarás?.-

Draco alzó los hombros y se apartó de allí, pasando por lado de Harry quien a su vez lo miro con desdén. Harry bufó y le sonrió a Pansy.

– Gracias Pansy. Creo que debería bajar.-

– Si creo lo mismo.- le sonrió ella, abriendo de nuevo la puerta y metiendo medio cuerpo, Harry se giró y bajó las escaleras. Sentía alivio pues Pansy le daría la carta por él esperaba que ella no lo odiará. Pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras algo presentía, presentía que le habían jugado un cuatro, presentía que la carta no le llegaría a Hermione. Lo presentía y así que se volteó y subió de nuevo viendo que en realidad no había puertas, solo era una pared con imagines religiosas, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Harry y sintió que alguien tras de el le acariciaba su brazo con una suavidad.

– Siempre tendrán algo Slytherin, Harry.- le hablo dándole consuelo Luna, Harry sintió la tristeza envolverle. La decepción por no confesarle a Hermione todo.

Cuando Pansy entró a la puerta, vio a Draco sentado en una esquina de mármol, daba una vista bonita a la ciudad, se acercó a él con cuidado.

– Toma, aclara tus ideas y haz lo que tengas que hacer.- Pansy le había entragado la carta que recibió de Harry, Draco la miró y la tomó. Quería leerla pero no quería que ella estuviera allí, así que se aclaró la garganta y Pansy se alejo.

Draco rompió el sobre sin hacer muecas y desdobló la carta leyéndola seriamente.

Hermione

El día de hoy es un día especial y de seguro uno de los más felices pues claro habrá muchos en un futuro, el nacimiento de tus hijos, sus primeras palabras, sus logros en la escuela y su vida hecha cómo se debe. El día de hoy para mí también es feliz porque la persona que amé se casa con el hombre que ella ama y nada me hace más feliz que verla feliz, si Hermione, te he amado desde el primer día que te conocí, desde ese día que me defendiste del lazo del diablo en primer año, amé a esa niña de cabellos revueltos y rizos desde un comienzo, sé que no debo decir esto pues hoy es tu boda pero le prometí a Luna decírtelo de alguna forma, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo de frente temía que no quisieras saber nada más de mi, te quiero aún a mi lado aunque sea como mi amiga y no como la mujer que amo. No sé si comprendas algo de esto porque la verdad estoy muy nervioso no sabía cómo decirlo, me siento torpe. Pero te he llorado desde que supe de tu relación con Malfoy, sé que él te ama, y lo hace con el corazón así como yo, que él haría lo imposible por verte feliz al igual que yo, sé que el no te apartará de mi porque al igual que tú, el también piensa que solo te ofrezco mi amistad y no más.

Quiero que me perdones por mi atrevida confesión pero no podía soportarlo más, no espero que vengas a mi corriendo y te refugies en mis brazos, no espero que dejes en el altar a Malfoy por mi, no espero que termines mi amistad contigo por esto pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti a cualquier hora en cualquier momento.

Te amo con todo el alma.

Harry.

El rojo sangre invadió el rostro de Malfoy, la ira estaba presente, el veneno se le adentro en el corazón y en las venas, lo sospechaba, sospechaba de Harry más nunca se imaginó que fuese real aquel sentimiento, Draco se mordió la mejilla y respiro hondo, sus ojos se cristalizaron, no podía posponer la boda, ella lo amaba y él la amaba, querían ser felices y tenían sus planes, así que con toda la pena del mundo incendio la carta haciéndola cenizas, las tiro por allí en algún rincón de aquella terraza, se sacudió las manos y escucho las campanadas anunciando una boda próxima. Corrió al piso de abajo donde se encontraba Blaise y Theo quienes lo metieron al salón principal y esperaron con el en el altar a Hermione junto a sus damas, Harry estaba parado a un costado y de pronto la enorme puerta se abrió y venía un señor mayor de la mano de una hermosa joven con un vestido blanco y ancho, un velo cubría parte de su rostro y conforme caminaba el corazón de ella se aceleraba, estaba feliz, subió al último escalón y soltó a su padre, Draco se puso frente a ella y le alzó el velo, traía el cabello recogido con suaves bucles cayendo, un maquillaje suave, la hacían ver preciosa, Draco quería llorar por lo hermosa que lucía y en toda la misa no dejaba de ver lo hermosa que era, Harry miraba todo desde aquel rincón y cuando el padre los declaro marido y mujer y se hizo el beso presente un dolor punzante atravesó el corazón de Harry, se obligó a no llorar y se mordió el labio inferior, Draco y Hermione tomados de las manos bajaron los escalones y pasaron en medio de los invitados, todos lo felicitaban, lanzaban arroz y se reían con armonía, Hermione miro a Harry y se acercó abrazarlo. Harry no dijo nada simplemente la abrazo y ambos se separaron.

– Nunca cambies Harry Potter.-

– ¿Por que cambiaría Hermione?.-

– Me gustó mucho tu carta, gracias por desearme la felicidad del mundo. Draco y yo prometimos que serás el padrino de nuestro primer hijo.-

– ¿Cómo?.- ahora sí estaba confundido, ¿que carta había leído Hermione? Hermione al mirarlo confundido sacó un pedazo de pergamino y se lo dio, lo dejo cuando encontró la mano de Draco jalándola suave. Le sonrió y se marchó. Harry miró hacia sus manos y leyó la carta.

"Hermione

Me siento muy feliz el día de hoy por ti, quería felicitarte por mí mismo pero Pansy me ha dicho que no puedo, tienes el control del tiempo. ¡Bruja astuta!

Te deseo lo mejor en esta etapa de su vida y que seas muy feliz con Draco, él te merece con todo su vida, siempre estaré para ti.

Con amor, Harry"

Las lágrimas cayeron una vez más sobre las mejillas de Harry, esas no habían sido las palabras ni siquiera ella carta, la rompió y salió de allí corriendo.

El corazón de Harry lo habían rotó Draco quien cuando el leyó la carta de Harry la suplió por otra y se la entregó a Pansy para que ella se la diera a Hermione quien al leerla derramó unas poquitas lágrimas, ahora ya no se podía hacer nada, Harry debía alejarse de ambos y debía hacerlo para no hacerse más daño.

La familia de Hermione y Draco ya estaba hecha y él no se entrometería como Draco lo había hecho, suspiró con tristeza y se olvido para siempre de Hermione Granger.


End file.
